


To Mend You Again (or are you the one who will mend me?)

by Hopeboi_ko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff will be added too, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Like allot of angst, M/M, Mikan and Komaeda are friend and anyone who says otherwise can fight me, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeboi_ko/pseuds/Hopeboi_ko
Summary: "Hey it's me again, you know Hinata..I don't know if you're getting this message but I just really want to talk..You know it's not the same without you around. And I know you've probably grown tired of my messages but please could you just give me a sign that you're alright. Cause after all we're best friends right?"After seven months of constant calling and only receiving a voicemail, Hinata starts to give up on the idea of Komaeda even wanting to have anything to do with him.Until he shows up on his door step looking like he was an inch to death.{Modern Au, characters may seem OOC due to personalities without ultimates and Junko (stop hurting my children) and Komaeda being non-hope obsessed but please enjoy!}





	1. I left 1,000 messages but you never replied

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it's been some time since I've posted anything here on AO3..That and I am no longer in the Naruto fandom due to things. But Danganronpa has sucked me into it's despairful clutches and I'm quite okay with that. And KomaHina of course is my OTP. But enough of me blabbering, I know Chapter 1 is short but let's just call it an experiment chapter due to this idea just popping up into my head today.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit as of 4/13/18: I'm happy to announce that I now have a beta reader! Who has helped me immensely in correcting allot of my grammar mistakes and making the chapter more interesting for you all! So if you're new I hope you enjoy and if you've been with the story from the beginning i hope you enjoy the reread!

_Hello, you have reached the voicemail of Komaeda Nagito and they cannot come to the phone right now. Please record your message after the beep. At the end of your message press one.._

“Hey Komeda, it uh- It’s me again, Hinata. I was wondering if you would like to go out with me and Fuyuhiko today to the arcade...it’s been so long since we hung out. So uh..yea give me a call back when you can.”  
_______________________________________________________

“Hey it’s Hinata again, I never got any word back last week about hanging out. I guess you may have never gotten it. But Souda and I are going out to the beach later today. I know you and the sun don’t exactly get along, but I promise it’ll be a blast! Just call me back when you can.”  
___________________________________________________

“It’s Hinata again. I heard from Mikan that she saw you the other day. Said you looked frightened or something.. but you know she’s always worried about your health. Is... everything okay? You know you can talk to any of us any time, right?”  
__________________________________________________

“Did I do something wrong? Why won’t you answer my calls or texts? No one sees you anymore. I thought we were past this whole ‘I’m worthless of anyone’s time’ bit. You came so far through high school.” A moment of silence passes before a long sigh is audible. “ I- I’m sorry for ranting at you.. I’ll just go now.”  
__________________________________________________

“You know I keep leaving these messages hoping that you’ll eventually call or answer the phone back...I really wish you would talk to one of us. We are still friends right? It’s been seven months Komaeda, **seven**. Please if there is something wrong let us know.”

Hinata throws his phone down with a groan, slumping against the couch. He doesn’t know why he tries so hard, but Komaeda is (was?) his best friend. Komaeda was confusing all throughout high school, but after getting past the self-degrading remarks, Hinata came to understand that Komaeda was nothing more than someone who didn’t understand how to interact with others well. When they graduated they promised each other they’d stay in touch with all of their classmates. But now.. now it seemed as if he was avoiding everyone and reverting back to his old ways. 

Which was strange in itself, after all Komaeda had started dating some guy from another town and seemed very happy with his relationship. Hinata was happy for him, but envied this new man that made all his progress with the albino seem almost as if it never happened and taking the credit that was his for the taking. But he was _happy_ for the other boy. Wasn’t he?

It didn’t matter now; he was no longer a little high school child crushing on his best friend. It was wrong to keep it in for so long, but when Komaeda had confessed his relationship to him above the rooftop of his house- how could he tell him everything? 

He couldn’t bear to even try to tell him about his feelings, not when his pale cheeks were so rosy red, a smile stretching from his lips to his eyes. He was just so happy, and Hinata being the coward he was could only congratulate him. Just to later scream out and sob into his pillow as soon as he went home.

He was truly pathetic back then...

But now he was a young adult; a young adult studying in college for his degree in criminal justice. It was only a matter of time until he would have to grow up, (although he kept asking himself, when does one _truly_ grow up?) and forget about his baby crush on his best friend who already found happiness. After all nine out of ten times proven high school relationships never last past the first year of college(At least that’s what I keep telling myself). So maybe it was a good decision to not come out to Komaeda (not literally though, that happened during an awkward conversation sophomore year). 

Getting up from his sulking he starts to make his way to his room. It was late and just relishing in old memories just made him more emotional than he wanted to allow himself to be. Going to bed sounded like the best option right now. No need in sulking over past regrets. Tomorrow he would try to call again, and-

A knock at his door?

Who would be knocking on his door at this hour?

He scrambles over to the door yelling out “Hold on!”

Maybe it was just one of the neighbors? Either way he stumbles to open the door up quickly. “Sorry I-” He was at a loss for for words.

“Hey...Hinata-kun, do you think I could come in for a bit?”


	2. I've got a collection of bruises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another chapter! I was so motivated by your kind comments so here we are again with another part. I was so happy to see that so many people liked it! 
> 
> I should mention that this will be a slow burn between Komaeda and Hinata, even with the established relationship of being friends. 
> 
> But otherwise please enjoy!

A flood of emotions and thoughts ran through Hinata’s mind. Here after seven months stood Komeda, covered in an oversized jacket, and bruises? (Those were definitely bruises ) covering across parts of skin shown under the light of his porch.

He wants to scold him, for worrying him so much but he also has rage boiling in the pit of his stomach, who the hell put those on him? Whoever it was he was going to find out and beat their ass, but that would have to wait after his explanation. 

“Yea- Yea come in.” He moves out of the doorway letting the albino in.

“Thank you,” was all the reply he got as Komeda took a hesitant seat on his couch. 

All Hinata does is nod, taking a seat beside him, noticing how the other flinched when he shifted towards him. He moves away, making space between the two.

“So where-”  
“I’m sorry to-”

They both looked at each other and an apologetic smile was exchanged.

“Sorry, you go first.” 

“Oh, okay...So where have you been? I’ve sent you over a hundred calls and you never returned any of my texts. “ 

“Ah- I see…” Komaeda gives out a bitter laugh, rubbing his hand over his face roughly. Hiding his eyes under white tresses. 

Hinata’s eyes widen, “Komaeda, what happened to you?”

He looks up and Hinata can feel his heart shatter. This is not the Nagito Komaeda that he had grown up with, not the carefree, happy-go-lucky boy with a pocket full of optimism. No, this was the boy who looked like he had been through hell and back and then some.

With black and blue bruises blossoming over his pale features, a split lip, tears ushering from sunken orbs of dull hazy green.

Without a second thought, Hinata pulls Komaeda into a hug, the other boy stiffening in his arms. “I’m so sorry Komaeda, I wasn’t there for you.”

More tears from his eyes, and Hinata can feel his own start to water up as Komaeda sobs his heart out onto his shoulder. With a repeat of ‘it’s okay now,’ and rubbing his back soothingly as he let Komaeda cling to his shirt. Eventually, he does fall asleep from over exhaustion. 

___________________________________________________________

Hinata covers Komaeda in a spare blanket, leaving him to sleep on the couch. Too afraid to move and awake Komaeda from his peaceful slumber. 

Deciding to make himself comfortable in the chair across from the couch, he grabs a blanket and slumps down in the most comfortable position one could really make on a chair. Who ever decided to make such a non-sleepable piece of furniture anyways?

It was stupid to get so annoyed over a simple chair, but it kept the questions of Komaeda’s well being from his mind for the time being. He had to get some rest himself if he was going to have the patience and temper to get the other male to talk about what had happened. 

With a heavy sigh, his eyes start to drop leading him into a dreamless sleep.  
___________________________________________________

He awakes with a ache in his chest and eyes crusted over with sleep. Bringing a hand to rub his eyes, he sits up. Where exactly was he? Looking around slowly he observes his surroundings, he’s on a couch. It smells like lilac, or was that just the blanket pooling around his lap? 

Lilac..He looks around the room, some pictures, a plant, a chair with a sleeping Hinata-

Wait, Hinata? 

Oh that’s right, he had wandered around the streets until he found his house. It was an impulsive decision, to go to the one place he knew he would be safe from him. 

Even the thought of him sent a deathly chill through his body. He pulls the blanket up to his chin as if it were it was his safe haven. Keeping him safe against the harsh world around him. Which was a childish and foolish way to think, a mere blanket couldn’t save him from being littered in dark purples and blues. Or save him from the words that pierced through his heart. There was nothing that could, he learned to accept this long ago. 

Snapping him from his thoughts, he heard a groan. Looking up he was graced with Hinata with his upper half of his body on the floor. Long legs sticking up over the arm of the chair, bent at the knee. 

With a snicker, the two’s eyes met- Hinata busting out into a laugh. “Uh..Hey there?”

“Good morning Hinata-kun, you see ah- very comfortable..Hanging there.”

A silence was exchanged after his bad pun only last mere seconds before they both busted out laughing.

“Ohmygod- you’re jokes are still soooo bad!” Hinata wheezed out, his lower body dropping to the floor only causing him to laugh again. 

“Not as bad as your balance Mr. Graceful,” He retorts back, frame shaking with laughter. Eyes watered as he held his hands over his stomach. 

“Yea, yea whatever. “ Huffing Hinata gets up and plops himself right up in his chair. “Sooo breakfast? I think I might have some bagels left.”  
“I’m surprised, you used to argue with me over how they were the wheat rejects, only meant for people who were weirdos. If I remember correctly”

“They are though! There’s no need to have rounded bread when you can perfectly put butter on toast.”

Komaeda raises a brow, “Oh, yet you have some in your kitchen?”

With a shrug, he runs his fingers through his hair- that one piece of tall hair popping right back into place. “Well what can I say, your weird bread habits grew on me.”

Komaeda rolls his eyes, “Nice to know you no longer hate them.”

“Mmm I suppose,” he gets up with a stretch, shirt riding up over his hips. Komaeda averts his eyes to the floor, he was to never look another or he would be angry. Shrinking in on himself, he takes in a breath.

“Hey is something wrong?”

Looking up he gave him a forced smile, “No everything is fine.” Stupid, stupid Komaeda ruining things again. This is why you have those welts across your back. 

“Oh, alright then. I’ll go get breakfast ready then.”

He nods, holding the blanket tighter around him, his stomach churning.. “Thank you.”

Breakfast didn’t sound as good as it once was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that's it for this chapter! I hope to update again by at least next week. 
> 
> Kudos, comments, and criticism is always welcomed and appreciated!
> 
> Til next time! <3


	3. I don't want to talk about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I'm soooo sorry for having a week in between updates. I had such a busy week with school and a sleepover at my friend's Saturday. But here we are with Chapter three, I hope you all enjoy

If there was one thing Hinata hated more than the cold floor against his bare feet on cold mornings, it would have to see Komaeda be silent as he picked at the cream cheese on his bagel. It wasn’t like him, he loved the damn weird things, but here he was only looking off into the distance as if he wasn’t at the table. 

He couldn’t stand it, not knowing what to do. What was he supposed to say to the boy who showed up to his house after seven months of no communication what so ever?

“So, you never answered me last night..” Well that was one way to do it, Hinata you idiot. 

Green eyes gaze up, the haze slowly seeping out. “Answer you on what?”

“Why haven’t you answered my text or called, or talked to us in I don’t know seven months.”  
“I don’t have a phone to answer.” Komaeda shrugs his shoulders, going back to staring past him. 

“What do you mean you don’t have a phone? I’m pretty sure if you didn’t have one I wouldn’t have a number to call you by.” Something wasn’t adding up, it made Hinata feel uneasy.

“Just by what I said. I just don’t have one. I’ll let you check my pockets if you don’t believe me.”

“It’s not that I don’t believe you, it’s just-” He sighs, he wasn’t getting anywhere. This whole conversation was only aggravating on a headache. ‘When we were in high school you had one, we texted and called everyday remember?”

Again with a shrug, “I guess, I don’t know.”

“Come on now, you’re just being difficult. We used to call each other at like 3am just to talk about stupid shit. Well before you started dating- “

“Hinata-kun could we stop talking for a bit?” Komaeda’s knuckles are a bright white against his already pale skin. Eyes focused on Hinata for the first time since they sat down at the table, pleading.

“You do know I won’t drop this right?”

“I’m well aware of that, but just for now..Can we?” He bites at his already chapped lip, trembling to only a small noticeable degree. Only if you were truly looking, and Hinata had done quite a bit of studying his body movement this morning to know he should have dropped the subject sooner. 

The brunette nods in the end with a sigh, “Alright, but at least try to eat. You’ve just been picking at your cream cheese, I thought you like bagels?”

“I’m sorry, I’m just not as hungry as I thought I was.” 

“I see…” 

“Sorry.” He repeats, looking down at floor ashamed.

“Don’t sweat it, I’ll just eat it then or something.”

“Are you sure?” He looks back up.

Shrugging, he leans back in his chair. “Yea, like I said it’s not a problem. You’ll probably just get your appetite back by lunch. Till then, how about a shower? I’m sure you’ll probably want one considering you fell asleep without one.”

A small chuckle passes through the room. “Are you making fun of me now?”

“No, no not at all Hinata-kun, I just honestly never thought you’d remember.”

“What that you like taking showers like clockwork? I don’t think I know anyone to be as hygienic as you.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment I guess,” A hint of an amused smile passes over his face, but turns into a frown. “I don’t have any spare clothes with me.”

Hinata shrugs, getting up to take the two’s plates and put them into the sink. “You can barrow some of my clothes, it’s not that big of a deal.”

Green eyes downcast back to the floor, teeth gnawing at his bottom lip. “I couldn’t possibly do that, they’re yours.”

Hinata turned around, “Really it’s not a big deal, they’re just clothes Komeda.”

Fluffy white curls bounce as he slumps down in the chair, ‘Okay, can I go ahead and shower then?”

With a small mental victory score of 1-0 between himself and Komaeda, Hinata nods. “Sure I’ll give you some clothes and a towel.”

Both boys make their way to Hinata’s room, Komeda standing wearily at his doorway as he shifts through his drawers and closet for clothes that look like they might fit the smaller boy. It was strange, handing over his clothes to his friend- Komaeda’s hands trembled when their fingertips met. He turns quickly to ask which room his bathroom is and he points to the door two away from his own.

Watching him scurry down the hall and quickly shut the door with a soft click, he runs a hand through his hair suddenly hit with exhaustion. Komaeda Nagito was a difficult person to understand, his actions always unpredictable. But something about last night- it had made his skin crawl. 

Komaeda wasn’t himself, more skittish, more afraid. 

He knew that the albino was always more hesitant when it came to things, always brushing his troubles off with a smile. A smile he knew was fake.  
And now-

Now was the time to look into the reason why he disappeared, why he couldn’t mention the one who he was dating? (He had no idea if they were even, but if so why would he let Komeda become like this?)

So he does the only thing he knows he’ll be able to do without stressing out Komeda even more.

He calls up Fuyuhiko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man do I love angsting our boys up -v- I want them happy but I make them suffer so much..
> 
> In other news I think that I'm going to try to post weekly, not sure on what days though (maybe on weekends?)
> 
> I just know it won't be on Sunday this weekend due to my birthday party? being held (oof big 18 this Thursday I'm so old) Oh and also if you ever want to fangirl or come up with new prompts for our boys my Instagram is @komaaeda.nagito
> 
> Anyways as always comments, kudos, and criticism are always welcome! 
> 
> Till next time! <3


	4. Recollection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another chapter! Here you'll find out just a tad bit more about some of the things Komaeda had gone through (who's with me to start a Protect Komaeda squad?)
> 
> This one is actually a little longer than my last chapters, I know they've been quite short but I'd like to move things along with getting into what actually happened and how our boys are going to cope with it.

It’s funny, really.

Looking into the mirror to find dead eyes staring back at his own.

He wants to let out a sob, looking into those sunken eyes. When was the last time those eyes even had a little bit of life held together? When was the last time he had his own life together? 

Turning his gaze from the pathetic sight of the mirror, he turns around to start the water in the tub. Steam began to fill the small room, hazing over that stupid mirror. A sigh of relief leaves his chapped lips. Nothing more to look at than just a blur that he could avoid his eyes from. 

Stripping off his worn clothes, he takes each garment off slowly. Trying his best to not scratch at the open wounds, avoiding contact with the itching yellowing splotches with dotting purple laced around the small curves of his shoulder blades. 

Looking down at his legs makes him sick to his stomach, the bile rising in his throat as he glides a trembling finger over a scarred thigh, one made over a fight where he was held down. 

He winces, remembering how the blade had felt so cold against his skin, his heart racing as blood had began to spill from the crevice. How he had tears stinging at his eyes, hair sticking to his forehead and cheeks, his voice gone hoarse from screaming for a good hour beforehand. All he could do was lay still under the weight of his abuser, his so-called lover, and take whatever punishment he had laid out for him that time of misbehaving. 

He no recollection of what he had did wrong that day, maybe he had said something in the wrong tone? Or maybe he had not done something that was asked of him the right way? Either way it had ended up in yet another scolding from him, another fight where Komaeda would beg for forgiveness, telling him he’d be good and that he was sorry repeatedly. But no matter how hard he tried to plead with the other, he always ended up either with a new cut or bruise, sometimes even a spain here or there. 

A few times in the hospital (luckily for him, it was one he knew Tsumiki worked at, he couldn’t risk worrying her or anyone else with something he had done wrong) and his lover was at his side, in tears and apologizing for what he had done, and Komaeda had believed him no matter the damage caused to his body- or his mind. 

He always forgave him.

Even when he knew deep down inside that he should have left, should have packed his things and never looked back, But he was so afraid. 

Afraid that no one would listen to someone like him, he was nothing more than a pathetic weakling. Who would even listen to him? A mere adult male that claimed his boyfriend had been abusing him for over months on end, something that Ryuu could pass off as him only bruising easily from rough housing. In all, his attempts would have been in vain. Or it could go worse, he could have been caught in the act and end up more than with a sprained arm. 

So he kept quiet.

He did as he was told, tried to be the perfect lover. Took every blow without a fight, and always smiled at the end promising he’d be better so he wouldn’t have to be punished again.

But he felt so repulsed every single time he would leave a trail of kisses down his body, how he would sink his teeth in the juncture between his neck and shoulder. He would have to swallow down the bile that arose in his throat and just lay there- taking whatever he was given. 

It was disgusting, being fucked lovingly by the same person who had smacked him across the face just an hour before for who knows what, he couldn’t remember any longer. He had just felt numb. 

Had he always felt so numb? 

He couldn’t remember a happier time in his lifetime beforehand, it all felt as if his other memories of his younger self had been stuck inside clogs of mass goo. Kept in mind but out of reach for his vision, he hated him for it.

But he was still a half-assed functioning human being that needed a shower, the steam now filling the whole room had given him enough of a hint that he was now wasting Hinata’s hot water, and he was just standing and going over memories that he’d rather bury back inside the depths of his mind. 

So he jerks his gazes from his scars to the shower, getting in carefully. When the hot water hits his cold skin he lets out a content sigh, at least there was one good thing in life that could make him forget for awhile.   
_______________________________________________________________

After about an hour’s worth of wasting hot water, Komaeda emerges from the bathroom, clean and refreshed. It was one of the things he had begin to do when he was feeling too stressed over certain things, or when his brain went into overdrive over certain situations. Feeling warm water running over his skin had gave him a way to get back into touch with reality. To think about the situation , step back and truly look at what he was dealing with. 

And that’s what he did. He had put his mind more at ease and was able to face Hinata again without worrying him. After all, he was the one to always notice things more so than others when it came to his moods, how he did it Komaeda wouldn’t never truly understand. But he was grateful to the other for doing so. It was just so- Hinata like. 

And having Hinata around made him feel safer, even if he didn’t quite explain his situation. He knew the other would take him into his home, that’s just how kind he had always been regardless who it was, without a second thought. Not forcing him to talk about what had happened in the first place as well, was just one of the many ways he admired the other. But eventually he knew that his patience would run out and he would have to tell him what had happened, why he was running, why he was covered in different shades of bruises. 

Hopefully he could avoid the questions for a little while longer and just enjoy his time spent together with his once (?) best friend. 

With that all set in mind, Komeda throws his ragged jacket back on over Hinata’s borrowed clothes. If he could hide the blotches on his arms the brunette wouldn’t ask any questions, or so he hoped anyways. Gathering his old clothes up into his hands he steps out of that bathroom to be met with the scent of lilac again. Hinata had always favored it over others, it made him happy to know some things about the other he still knew about, 

Taking a seat on his couch, Komaeda waits for Hinata to return, wondering where he had wondered off to in the first place until he heard someone, perhaps it was Hinata? It sounded like the other’s voice, but why would he be yelling? It wasn’t a rare thing itself to hear him raise his voice or even voice out a ‘no that’s wrong!’ at times (he had always been so opinionated and stubborn), but it was odd to hear him genuinely yelling at someone. He wondered who could have gotten him that angry? Could he have done something wrong? Maybe voicing out that he had over welcomed his stay and that he wanted to get rid of him immediately? The questions surged through his mind as he got up and inched closer to the door- only to get smacked in the face by said door (What luck he had).

He stumbled to the floor holding his hands over his pain in a yelp of pain. “Are you okay?”

Hinata had leaned down and was trying to pry his hands away from his face, it felt like something more than a door had just struck him. His left eye was throbbing now, he was more than likely to end up with a black eye. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you there and-”

“No, no I’m sorry I shouldn’t have gotten up and-”

Hinata cuts him off with a smack to his head, “Shit Komaeda I just hit you with a door it’s not your fault, I shouldn’t have opened it so fast!”

“Well now my eye and head hurts, thanks” He mumbles to Hinata letting out yet another curse. 

“I’m sorry but you deserved that, it wasn’t your fault” He sighs, trying to pry his hand from over his eye. “Just let me see how bad it is so we can put some ice on it.”

Komaeda still doesn’t budge, shaking his head. “No, I’ll be fine I swear.”

“Komaeda Nagito I know you are not telling me that you’ll be fine after getting the shit knocked out of you by a door.”

“No…?”

“That’s what I thought, now let me see it.” He pulls at his hand again, and Komaeda lets him with a sigh.”

“You’re such a mom,” Komaeda huffs, crossing his arms in a childish pout. 

Hinata rolled his eyes, “Yea, yea. “ He takes a closer look at his eye before giving him his hand to get up. “You definitely need ice. “

Komaeda takes the extended hand, and lets go immediately after being helped up and follows Hinata into the kitchen taking a seat as he grabs an ice pack from the freezer. Wrapping it with a washcloth he places it gently over his eye. When he feels Komeda flinch beneath the touch he lets him hold it himself. “That should do it for now, or at least help the swelling go down.”

“Thank you Hinata-kun.” 

The brunette hums in reply taking a seat beside him, eyeing him with concern. And something else Komeda couldn’t quite place.

“Is there something wrong Hinata-kun? You’re making one of your scary faces.”

“Actually there is.” He takes a deep breath, “What happened between you and Ryuu?”

Komaeda feels his heart stop dead in his tracks, he found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I leave you all with this (evil Monokuma laughter in the distance)   
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Even though I wrote a few things over and over again and I'm still not satisfied but you know that's being an author for ya. Also names, omg I suck at coming up with OC names on the spot so I just used my girlfriends OC (Im so sorry I turned your bean into an asshole bab- ) 
> 
> If you all want to talk more about our precious boys, have a few suggestions, or just want to chat my Instagram is @komaaeda.nagtio , just give me a DM and we can chat to your heart's content!
> 
> As always Kudos, comments and criticism is always appreciated!  
> Till next time! <3


	5. Broken boy, empty soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took so long to update and its shortness but i will try to make the next chapter lengthy, it's just so hard to try to get this moved onto Komaeda's past stories and beginning recovery. Cause boy do we have a long ride for that one. 
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos given so far I appreciate them so much! I never knew that this would be a story I would dedicate my time to let alone be at its 5th chapter 
> 
> With that enjoy more angst <3

The whole world seems to be set in slow motion, his eyes widened, oxygen cut off from his desperate lungs. 

Nonononononononononono!!

That name itself was vile, hearing Hinata say it made his heart throb.

“Komaeda talk to me please? What happened?”

A nervous giggle erupts from his lips, he was such a repulsive human being. Keeping such a secret from his best friend, he was no better than the man that laid his hands on him. The giggles just kept coming out, he couldn’t keep them in! He was so terrible, such a waste of space, should have just slit his wrists in the bathroom while he had a chance. There was no going back, he had to get out, he couldn’t be in the same room as Hinata. He had to- he had to--

A strong sting of pain erupts from his left cheek. 

He looks up to meet Hinata’s hard gaze, his honey-emerald eyes stern and unwavering. He drops his eyes back down to his lap in a small whimper. So stupid…

“Komaeda you- What the hell was that? You just started laughing...It scared the hell out of me.”

He shakes his head, keeping silent. Was it possible to disappear from the world all together?

“Komaeda,” Hinata tries again, putting a hand on his only for the albino to flinch drawing his hand back towards himself quickly. He can hear him sigh irritated. “Komaeda come on don’t be like this.” He shakes his head again, he wasn’t going to utter a word. He couldn’t. 

He can feel Hinata’s hand come off of his lap, “Nagito look at me.” His eyes widen at his given name, he must have really pissed the other off. He hadn’t heard Hinata call him that in years, but he does hesitantly look up avoiding to look him straight in the eyes. 

“What happened to you? What- What the hell did he do to you?”

“Nothing happened I’m fine.” Lying was never one of his strongest suits but he couldn’t let his former best friend be disappointed in the man he had become, a cowered that let everyone run over him like the worthless trash he was. 

“No, you’re not fine. I know that for a fact, being fine is not laughing like a fucking maniac. That’s not normal Komaeda.” He’s not letting this go is he? 

“I said I’m fine Hinata.” He raises his voice, biting down on the flesh of his lower lip breaking the skin yet again. The metallic taste fills his mouth, bitter and disgusting. 

“Fuck Komaeda, you’re bleeding again.” He gets up to find some paper towels and presses them up to his lip only to get his hand smacked away. “I said I was fine, just stop!”

Komaeda’s own eyes widen at his sudden outburst, he didn’t mean to yell at the other but he just kept going and wouldn’t stop and it was just so frustrating. The chair scrapes against the floor as he quickly gets up and starts for the door, he had to leave. 

Hinata follows him, grabbing his wrist, “Where are you going?” 

Komaeda tugs at his wrist, eyes narrowed, “Let go of me. “

“No, not until you tell me where you’re going.” 

“Does it really matter, I’m leaving. Thank you for letting me crash here but I have to go.” He tugs at his wrist again only to be met with Hinata’s strong grip.

“Komaeda you can’t just leave like that! I know something happened so why won’t you tell me?! What happened to always being able to rely on each other?!” Komaeda can hear the pleading in his voice, it hurts him more than any punch that Ryuu could have ever thrown at him. To hear Hinata so upset, knowing that he was the one who caused that. It hurt.

“Please, just let me go.” 

“I’m not letting you go, you just can’t disappear from someone’s life and come back unannounced months later just to leave again. Do you know how much it hurts to know that you won’t let me in anymore? We used to be so close, and now you act as if we never spent those nights together up talking to each other.” 

“....That’s the past, people change-”

“Are you seriously going to use that excuse? It’s only been what? Almost a year since the last time I saw you in person. I know you better than that.”

“You thought you did, Hinata you can’t just keep thinking I’m the same person from high school.” He lets out a tired sigh, they were getting nowhere. 

“Maybe if you would just let me get to know this ‘new’ Komaeda than maybe I would understand.”

“I don’t think you’d like what you’d see.” He looks up at him, hand going limp. “It’s a horrendous sight, you’d run away as soon as you got the chance before it was able to drag you deep into its clutches and keep you in its hellish hold. You’d be so repulsed, you’d feel the need to throw up just at the sight. You just would not want to see it, or meet the ‘new’ me.”

Hinata stays silent, dropping Komaeda’s wrist. Instead he pulls him into a hug to which the albino stiffens at. “I won’t know until you let me try to find out for myself. I want to know what happened, I want to be there for you,” He pauses taking a breath. “Just like we were stupid kids again. But this time I’ll be able to do more for you, okay?”

Komaeda doesn’t say anything, just hangs his arms around his back loosely, face buried into his neck. Tears cascading down his cheeks, dampening the tanned skin. 

All that he can think about are the beautiful lies and empty promises that spill from his lips, and how desperately he hangs onto each and every one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I bet you all are pretty upset and angry at Ryuu? Hurting our poor boy like that, we should grab Fuyuhiko and pay him a nice lil visit ;) 
> 
> And thank you all for being so understanding with me on slow updates :'') I had such terrible writer's block but once I start angsting there is no stopping me. Haha XD
> 
> With that said,  
> Comments, kudos, and criticism are always appreciated!  
> Til next time! <3


	6. Sometimes You Need Help From Others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have another awaited chapter! I know things are moving quite slow, but I'm sure in the next few chapters we'll start to see some action and build up with our boys! 
> 
> Also I love the concept of Tsumiki and Komaeda being friends like leave me be and let these babes be happy and healing together

Three weeks go by quicker than expected. From the time he opened his door to Komaeda, nearly death in his grasp, to now sitting across the albino who has yet to speak a word to him in a week. 

Head cradled in his arms that lie across the table, fast asleep. A plate of eggs and toast barely touched was scooted to the middle of the table, yet another thing to worry about. He barely touches his food or drink, and when he’s asked ‘are you sure?’ he only nods and looks away again. 

Hinata sighs, gathering his plate as well as his own. Maybe he could get him to eat a little bit of his lunch? It was very unlikely but still worth a shot to hope for. He made a promise and he was going to stick by it. He was going to help Komaeda with whatever was going on in that head of his and what had happened to him to make him that way. 

After washing up the small bit of dishes, he nudges Komaeda awake. Hazy green eyes flutter open and shut again, his head burying into his arms further to block out any light. “Come on Komaeda, let’s get you into bed.” He tries again, only getting a small whine in response. “The bed is more comfortable than the table I promise.”

Komaeda looks up at him with sleepy eyes and a pout, falling onto his side he begins to doze back off again. Sighing, Hinata picks him up and as to be expected he’s lighter than a 19 year old male should be. And it’s yet another added to Hinata’s growing worries list. Not talking, not eating or drinking, being light as a feather, never taking off his jacket (he had seen some of the scars on his wrist which scared him the most out of everything), and just everything about him. It was a terrifying thought, to wonder if he was going to find the other male in his bathroom floor again throwing up stomach acid, or to just find him gone from his life once again. Needless to say, he hadn’t been sleeping the greatest. Only taking small naps when he knew the other was deeply asleep. Balancing that out with classes, which would be starting again in a few days, he knew he was going to have to have another person here watching him while he was away. Wanting to smack himself at the thought (he sounded like a mother to the other male rather than a friend ), he shakes his head and focuses on getting Komaeda into bed. 

He had taken up the guest bedroom of his small house, which really wasn’t much. Just a small pile of clothes on a chair and the bed. He literally had nothing with him that was his own expect the clothes on his back. Which was quite….sad. 

Undoing the covers, he lays the albino down. Taking off his shoes, he puts them next to the side table. The other stirs slightly, tossing his head to the right before his breathing evened out again. He hears a soft sigh when he covers and tucks him in, moving pale strands of hair from his eyes. Mummering out a “Hinata-kun” makes his heart race, the first word he hears in a week and it’s stupid how much he feels his heart swell, a faint smile making his way to his lips. 

He runs his fingers through his hair for a last time, “I promise I’ll take care of you, no matter how much you drive me crazy.” Hoping that maybe in some way he was able to hear him while asleep. 

__________________________________________________

Leaving Komaeda to sleep for awhile, he decides to plan ahead in what to do with the other in general if he’s going to continue to be as silent as he was. 

He takes out his class schedule, swamped all the next few weeks with morning classes and his job. Well that helped him out allot with taking care of the other. Wracking his brain, he tries to think of who would be free and willing to help Komaeda out around the house, and maybe get him to eat a little bit more. And one person crosses his mind, Mikan. She was not only one of Komaeda’s more closer friends, but also a nurse which would help him out allot in areas that he couldn’t. 

He dials up her number, holding his paper in hand. When she picks up within the third ring with a frantic “H-hello?” he sighs relieved.

“Hey Mikan are you busy at the moment?”

“N-no, I just finished u-up for the night? I-is there something wrong?” She squeaks, voice full of worry.

“No, no it’s just- you won’t believe who showed up at my doorstep a few weeks ago.”

He hears a gasp, and then crying. “W-was it K-Komaeda-san?!”

‘It was, he’s okay...Or well mostly okay. He’s just not speaking to me- well at all.” 

“What do you m-mean m-mostly? Hinata-san what happened?” Her voice became more stern in concern for her friend. She sounded to be just as worried as he was.

With a sigh he runs a hand down his face, “It’d be better to explain in person. Do you think you could stop by in a few?”

He can hear some rustling, and a door close. “I’m on m-my way.” 

“Okay, I’ll see you in a bit then.”

He hears her say ‘bye’ before hanging up, sinking into the couch he sighs, relieved.

Hopefully the timid girl could get through to Komaeda where Hinata couldn’t, even if it left a sour taste in his mouth. He promised he’d take care of the other, but it was hard to when he also had a life to get back to. Not to mention the other boy just was responding to him-at all. Relying on Mikan felt like a dick move, but he knew the two were close (not as close as he and Komaeda were, no one was ever closer to Komaeda than he was back in high school) not sure how, but they just were after returning to school their second years. It was quite a bewildering sight to see the two coming up the stairs, talking softly and smiling as Komaeda would give the other girl a small nudge and run over to him to catch up on the summer’s events. 

Yes, Hinata may have been a teensy bit jealous of their newfound friendship. But it was only because Komaeda was his closest friend, (and crush but of course he didn’t add that in) seeing that he had spent time with someone else over the summer instead of him at some times made him realize that he couldn’t always have the other boy to himself. 

But now thinking about how Komaeda had came to him first before anyone else, to help him and keep him safe. And how badly he was doing now- he’d be an idiot not to ask for help and have a support system. Komaeda needed people who he could trust and confide in. Even if it was just Mikan and himself, two people was better than having no one at all to help you when you’re at your lowest point. 

He had to do what was best for Komaeda, and right now that was letting Mikan do what she did best.   
He just had to hope that it was be enough of a startup to helping and getting the truth out of him. To be enough to get him to talk to him again, and maybe see the smile he had fallen in love with years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it, just a little bit of more build up for what it's going to be like taking care of Komaeda and helping him heal. Yes I know, we want KomaHina cute fluffy moments, but oof I just couldn't quite put any in this chapter :,)
> 
> I somewhat have more info on Tsumiki and Komaeda's friendship and how that came to be. And how they became friends, just ugh hopefully I'll get to updating longer and quicker but school just started up for me today and man am I ready to go home and take a nap.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and criticism are always appreciated!  
> Til next time! <3


	7. Re-connection with old friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since my last update and I'm so sorry for that! I've been having quite a few issues going on with my family and just oof it's taken all the life out of me.
> 
> But I've tried to make this chapter long to make up for it!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Also holy- Just wow, i never thought I'd get over 1,000 hits and over 100 kudos :') thank you all so much it means so much to me! <3

Mikan arrives at his house approximately 30 minutes later, still in her nurse’s uniform. She stands at the doorway holding onto her bag with a death grip. Hinata steps to the side letting her in, “Ah, he’s asleep right now but I’m sure he’ll be awake soon.” He makes a hand gesture towards the living room, “Please have a seat, you look exhausted, sorry for taking you from your work.”

She shakes her head, taking the invite and sits down on the edge of the loveseat. “N-No it’s fine, like I said I w-was done with work.”

Taking a seat across from her in the chair, he gives her a weak smile. “Oh, okay.”

“How did you come across h-him? Did he just show up..?” Mikan fidgets in her seat, biting her lip as if debating on her choice words. To not upset Hinata perhaps?

He sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Yea..He just showed up, just out of nowhere in the middle of the night. He looked- he looked like death.”

“W-what do you mean?” Her eyes slightly widen in fear. 

“He looked as if he was on his deathbed, I dunno... t was just so heartbreaking to see him like that. And so beaten up..Mikan I saw.. I saw the marks on his wrist. I held him while he cried until he couldn’t cry anymore...I was so afraid..”

Afraid he was going to lose his best friend and love of his life. 

Mikan reached over and put her hand over his, patting it in a comforting manner. He looks up at her and feels his eyes swell up, “I-It’s okay to cry Hinata-san. Komaeda-san is going to be okay, I can promise you that. He’s a lot more stubborn than you think.” She gives him a small resurraning smile. 

Hinata lets out a tiny laugh, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand “Yea you’re right. He’s always been a stubborn pain in the ass.”

And damn did he love that pain in the ass, no matter how many times he would get on his nerves.

After wiping more tears from his eyes, he straightens up. “I think it’s about time I wake Komaeda now. I’m not sure how he’ll react to you being here..Just whatever you do, do not bring up Ryuu yet,” He stands up straight taking on a more serious tone, “I don’t want him to have a breakdown mere minutes after waking up.” 

The nurse leans forward with a confused expression, “What happened with Ryuu? I thought he and Komaeda-san were dating? He was so happy when Ryuu accepted his confession.”

Hinata’s hands ball up into fists, “If he was actually his boyfriend then he would have never let Komaeda this bad. Would have stopped him from hurting himself.” He was more than likely the one who put most of those bruises on his body too. Fucking bastard. 

Mikan shrinks back, her eyes starting to well up. “I-I’m s-sorry! I-I was supposed to b-be there f-for him!” She buries her head into her hands, sobbing and hiccuping. 

Hinata leans over the trembling girl to pat her back in an awkward comforting manner, “Hey, hey it’s not your fault...I was supposed to be there for him too..” She looks up at him with reddened eyes, trying to desperately wipe her tears away. 

“What matters now is helping Komaeda now, right? We both have to be there for him now.”

She nods through sniffles, and he reaches over to hand her a tissue. “Dry those tears now, kay? Komaeda wouldn’t want to see you so sad.”

“R-Right for K-Komaeda-san.” Taking a deep breath she straightens up, and gives Hinata a quivering smile. “I-I’ll be there for him l-like he was for m-me.”

Hinata nods, wondering still what exactly Komaeda did do to become so close with the nurse. But that would be a series of questions and stories for a different time, he had to wake Komaeda up from his nap.

________________________________________________

Reaching the guest room, Hinata knocks softly on the door. “Komaeda you awake?” He waits a few seconds before entering in the room. Looking over to the bed he was met with the back of Komaeda’s head, still asleep. Walking over to the bed, he sits down on the edge, gently shaking him. “Komaeda come on it’s time to wake up, there’s someone downstairs that’s been waiting to see you.”

No response. Was he always this deep of a sleeper?

He tries again, tugging on his blankets only to hear a small huf and grunt come from the albino. “Come on Komaeda, you need to be up now.” Komaeda only shook his head, trying to pull the covers back over his head.

“Oh no, I don’t think so.” Hinata goes full on blanket snatching mode making Komaeda whine. “Come on sleeping beauty I’m not letting your ass sleep all day. You got a friend waiting for you downstairs.”

At the mention of a ‘friend’, Komaeda turns to him in a horrified expression. “I promise she’s not going to bite you, she just misses her friend.” Now he looked even more confused, okay a different approach might work. “Um, look just come with me downstairs and visit her, and eat some lunch. You need to eat something since you didn’t touch your breakfast.” 

Komaeda just sighs, leaning on the brunette's shoulder with a hum. He really didn’t want to get up, but Hinata was having none of his shit. Nudging him off his shoulder he gives him a cheeky shime, “You either get up or I’ll have to tickle you until you almost pee.” 

Komaeda scrambles away as fast as he could as he comes closer with the intention to do so, a pillow hitting his face. He goes down as if he was shot, “Oh no, I’ve been hit!” He makes fake overexaggerated dying noise to which the other rolls his eyes at with an amused noise. With a soft ‘oof’ he falls onto the mattress beside Komaeda, looking up at him with a grin. “What? It was funny!” Komaeda rolls his eyes again and gives the other a light push on his shoulder, and lays down beside him. After a few minutes of shared silence Hinata looks over to him, hyper aware how closer their faces are now. Komaeda’s eyes are focused on him, and he feels his heart leap. His cheeks become a light shade of pink and he quickly sits up, “Now that you’re up we should go down now yea?” 

Komaeda looks at him confused for a moment before nodding. Both boys get up out of the bed and head downstairs to be met with Mikan twiddling her fingers together nervously. When she sees Komaeda she stands up rather quickly. Komaeda himself just stares back wide-eyed, not sure what to do. Thankfully she saved the three from awkward silence when she gave Komaeda a hug, “I-It’s been awhile K-Komaeda-kun.” 

He nods, giving Hinata a scared look over the girl’s shoulder. What was he thinking?! He had no intention of letting Mikan know how badly in shape he was in. (For one she was scary when it came to his health, and two he knew that she wouldn’t take it well.) 

She releases the taller male from the short hug, “I-I’m sorry. It’s just been too long.” 

He gives her a nod and tired smile. To which makes the nurse frown, he really wasn’t talking at all. 

“Well uh, I’ll start lunch...Would you like some Mikan?”  
She nods, her and Komaeda now sitting together on the couch. Komaeda looking down at his sock-clad feet and poor Mikan looking back at him with a sad smile. 

Walking into the kitchen he starts up on fixing a light lunch for the three, hoping that having the two alone would help Komaeda start talking again. Or at least becoming more responsive to his surroundings. Whatever came first really didn’t matter, he just wanted to hear his voice again. 

_________________________________________

Komaeda sat silently, looking down at his socks; plain, white, and boring. Like him, what a surprise.

Mikan hadn’t attempted to make conversation, which was a relief and a little frightening. If she did start talking, that would mean that he would have to as well. She wouldn’t just take a shake or nod of his head like Hinata would (that was just because Hinata was too kind he reminded himself). He didn’t want to talk, he didn’t deserve to voice his opinion or anything for that matter. Him opening his big mouth was the thing that got him in trouble, so what better way to solve the problem than to just not talk at all? He had got Hinata upset, angrier than he had ever seen before; all because of him and his mouth. 

“Y-You know..Hinata-san cares alot for you Komaeda-kun…” Mikan starts off slowly, looking down at her own shoes. “He worries about you, he and I both.” He knows, and he wish he could take it all back. He never meant to cause them so much trouble. “He said you haven’t been eating right...You and I both know that you have to start eating again,e even if it’s a little bit.” He shakes his head, he can’t eat. He can’t trouble Hinata to feed him anymore than he has. He can’t stand the smell, how it makes his stomach lurch and thoughts of just throwing it up later into a Porcelain bowl. 

He can’t, he just can’t. 

Lavender eyes come into view as she bends down to move wispy strands from his eyes. “At least let me do a check up on you, I p-promise there won’t be any hospitals involved. I’m sure Hinata-san wouldn’t mind if I did them here if it made you more comfortable.” 

He lets out a shaky sigh, shaking his head. He would just keep her from her work and he;s already mooching off of Hinata-

“Komaeda-kin please, for Hinata-san’s sake let me do just one. Just to check your normal vitals. No needles, no medication, nothing like that.” For Hinta-kun..?

Was he that worried for his health?

Closing his eyes tightly, he feels her give his hand a light squeeze. “You don’t have to give me an answer now. But I’d like one by time I leave. I hope you don’t mind me visiting you often, I’ll be helping Hinta-san take care of you when he goes back to school.” His eyes open is slight shock, he had forgotten- Hinata was a college student after all. Of course he was going to have to leave, but to leave him to another person just because he was that worried about him..Guilt welled up in his chest. But he wanted to be so selfish still, to keep Hinata all to himself because he felt safe when he was around. 

But- but if having Mikan do a check up on him would ease Hinata’s mind, he would do it. After all he owed him much more than that for taking him in unannounced. 

Looking up, he gave Mikan a nod. He would do it for Hinata’s sake. Not his own (he really needed to stop being so selfish). 

“So..W-We have a lot to catch up on, don’t we?” She starts up again, giving him a more calm smile. They certainly did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, I know I said I was going to explain the friendship further between Mikan and Nagito this chapter, but I think I'll save that til next chapter. This story has just kinda wrote itself XD 
> 
> I'm also starting on another multi-chapter story that revolves around Kamu/Koma and Koma/Hina ;D I give no hints as to what it'll be like but it's another heart wrecker. And it will have long-lengthy chapters,, like no joke I've already got half a page done and it's just the hook to get into the story like this is going to kill me with switching between the two and taking small request from from friends (which may or may not involve some pwp with Komaeda and panties >w> and yes Alex I'm looking at you, requesting this)
> 
> As always kudos, comments, and criticism is always appreciated!   
> Til next time! <3


	8. Past Relations Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sososososo sorry that this chapter took so long to upload ;;; School and being sick with a chest cold has really kicked my ass. Like holy shit i am so behind in updating my chapters ;; I hope you'll enjoy this though! 
> 
> Thank you all for waiting ;D; <3

It was the summer of their senior year, the final summer before graduating and becoming a full fledged, somewhat functioning, adults of the new generation. A summer to look forward to with long days and short nights, humid temperatures, and lots of pool party invitations to be passed around a large group of under-aged teenagers with the money for substances not legal for their growing minds. 

Ah wonderful youth, the time to be alive and be as stupid as you please without having to worry about the consequences til the next morning over a major migraine. 

Too bad Komaeda was not that type of person. He prefered to keep to himself and his small but close group of friends that consisted of Hinata, Souda, and Nanami. But mostly alone- with Hinata usually, he was always so persistent on hanging out with him still for a reason unknown to the albino. 

But it was on a scorching day in the middle of July he would meet one of the people he would treasure as much as Hinata -- well almost, Hinata was his first and most precious friend, his best friend. 

To think it all began over a spilt slushie, and an accident resulting in a sprained wrist. 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“Ah, it’s exceedingly hot out today.” A pale hand moves back the ivory stands, wet with sweat, away from a forehead. Grimaching, Komaeda pulls out a hair tie to gather the rest of his hair back into a messy ponytail. “Hinata-kun, do you think we could go out for slushies today? I’ll pay this time, my treat.”

“Honestly I think that’s the best idea you’ve had all day.” He replies, flopping onto the hardwood floor of Komaeda’s room. The ceiling fan had yet to do its job to cool him down, only circulating the hot air around the stuffy room. He wipes his own sweat away from his face, groaning. “Out of all the days for your AC to break, it just had to be the hottest day of the summer.”

“Eheheh, sorry..” He slinks into the floor beside Hinata, “The offer still stands on getting slushies.”

The brunet shot up, making the other squeak in surprise. “What are we waiting for? We’re gonna be piles of goo the longer we stay here!” 

“Right, right. I don’t want to be peeling off Hinata goo off my floor.” A light laughter filled the room as both boys put their shoes on, making their way through the maze that was Komaeda's house. 

They take to walking out in the scorching heat, the slushie shop only being a block away in distance from his home. Not to mention that the pool was right by it conveniently, which helped in comparison when the breeze that did decide to blow through, they could feel the cool air off the evaporated chlorinated water. 

When they do arrive, there was luckily not that long of a line, maybe two to three people at the most stood at the counter waiting for their own icy treat. Thankfully the shop had fans outside and AC inside the small space it occupied. Walking inside the shop, the doorbell chimes signaling their entrance; a girl at the counter with more piercings that needed and colored hair dye that was freshly evident greeted the two. “Ibuki welcomes you to the slushie shop, where our slushies pop!” She sang out with a wave, “Oh! Hinata-chan! Komaeda-chan! Ibuki’s so happy to see you”

Passing by the other customers they lean over the counter, Hinata with a very tired but bright smile. “Yea you too! We had to make a slushie break, Komaeda’s house is like a heated sauna.” He points to the other boy who wore a sheepish expression and shrugged. “I told you it’s not my fault the AC broke.” 

He waved him off, Ibuki chuckling. “Oh so you were just going to use Komaeda-chan’s house again for video games?” 

The brunet put a hand over his heart in fake betrayal, “Ibuki you weren’t supposed to give away my secret! Now he won’t let me come over ever agaaain.” 

She puts her hands over her mouth, “Whoops~! Ibuki didn’t mean tooo but you can’t take advantage of our poor Komaeda-chan! Ibuki needs him for her band!”

Komada laughs nervously, rubbing his neck and frowns as it was nothing but sweat that he felt. “I keep telling you guys I’m really not that good of a singer..”

“Nonsense you have an amazing voice!” Hinata counters, sighing. “Anyways we came for slushies right? Could we get the usual? Komaeda's treat.” He shoots the other a grin to which he was met with a playful roll of eyes. “Yes, I know payback for somehow killing my own AC.”

Ibuki grins, “Ibuki will have two normies coming riiiight up!”

She turns to go to the back room to make their slushies, both boys going to the side of the counter to wait so they wouldn’t be in the way of any other customers. They had began wiping their sweaty hands on each other’s clothes childishly, laughing. 

The laughter did die down after the door swung open with a slam and a younger woman entered, she seemed to be younger in age to the two. But as she sauntered in, all eyes were on her. Her blue eyes fluttered against her pale skin, strawberry hair pulled back into two perfect pigtails, and an outfit that left little to the imagination. She was the type of girl Komada paid no mind too, in his mind he already labeled this one as a hoe. A very well dressed one, but a hoe none other the less. His eyes then averted to the next girl that walked in, hurrying to catch up with the other. She seemed timid, a trembling mess next to the overly confident girl. Lavender eyes darted from the ground she was staring down up to the curious gaze of Komada’s own. When they met, she made a small squeak and quickly looked back down. Weird. 

“Come on, don’t be such a slut” The other girl snorted, nuding her. “I see you eying that one over there.” 

The timid girl quickly shook her head in fear, “N-no! I-I w-wasn’t, I-I s-swear!” The blonde only sighed in boredom, popping the gum she was chewing. 

Turning back to Hinata, the two shared a look. That was just- cruel. And to be so loud about it, it made the albino’s blood boil, even if she was a female herself it was rude to treat another like that. 

Neither one made a move to help though, it wasn’t their place and something inside Komada told him if he did say something it’d only make things worse sadly. 

He was yet again powerless in a situation. And sensing Komaeda's agitation, Hinata nudged him, “Hey it’ll be alright.” With a sigh he nodded, “Right..”

After watching the two girls order, and the blonde make a stuttering mess out of the girl, to the point of crying, their slushies were finally made. Ibuki cheerfully handing them over and Komaeda paying for their frozen treats. 

“Ibuki hopes you come see her again!” She chimes with a bright smile.

Komaeda holds his slushie up, “We will most in likely if Hinata-kun starts whining again.” 

To that Hinata does whine, “I’m not going to whine!” 

The other boy simply shrugs cheekily. There was no point in arguing with the other, knowing it would be a losing battle, that and Hinata would only whine more. 

After laughing at the now pouting brunet, they turn to leave with a wave to Ibuki when there was suddenly a push from behind Komada. Everything in moved in slow motion as he came closer to the ground. The only thing he could think of was to brace himself with his hands when he finally hit the floor. 

And time sped back up again, and there was this aching pain in his wrist as Hinata and the timid girl from before rushed over to him. “Komada!? Are you alright?!” 

He groans, wincing when he moved his left wrist. “I think so? My wrist hurts though.” 

From behind the two boys came a soft voice, “I-I c-could take a l-look at i-it, i-if you w-want me t-too t-that is!” She tensed up when they looked back at her. “O-Or not! I-I’m s-s-sorry!” 

“Are you a nurse?” Komaeda cocked his head, leaning on Hinata as he got up. 

“N-Not yet. I-I-’m t-training to b-become one.” She says softly, looking at his throbbing wrist. 

“Then I don’t see why you can’t.” He simply shrugs, giving the girl a smile.

She gives him a shaky smile in return, leading him to one of the tables. The three sit down, Komaeda beside the shy girl while Hinata hovered at his side with a very worried expression. She lifts his hand up to which he hisses in pain at, “A-Ah so-sorry!”

“Komaeda are you okay?” Hinata beds down to sit beside him, eyeing the girl with a frown.

“I’m fine, it just stings a little.” 

Hinata sighs, running his free hand through his hair. “So uh- What’s your name?” He leans over looking at the timid girl inspecting Komaeda's wrist. 

“A-Ah I’m sorry! M-My name is M-Mikan Tsumiki.” She stammered, placing Komaeda's arm gently back down on the table. “Y-your wrist, I-I believe it’s s-sprained.” 

“Oh,” A frown appears over Komada’s features. “That’s not very good is it?” 

“Not very good- Komaeda, we have to take you to a doctor’s now. Don’t just go ‘oh’.” Hinata sighs frustrated. Komada just gives him a nervous laugh, he always hated hospitals. “Come on, I’ll go ask Ibuki for some ice and then I’m gonna take you to the hospital.” The brunet left no room for an argument, already getting up to fetch the ice. 

With a sigh, Komaeda uses his good arm to prop his head on. “He’s so bossy sometimes.” He turns his head to look at Tsumiki, “Thank you for checking on my wrist.”

Her eyes widen as a small blush formed over her cheeks, “I-It’s not a problem! I-It was my f-fault after all.” Ah right the fall, she looked like she had been pushed though.

“It’s fine..Besides I’m sure blondie had something to do with it no? She was awfully mean to you back there.”

Tsumiki quickly shook her head, “N-No not at all! S-She was j-just teasing!” 

Quirking a pale brow, he straightens up. “That didn’t look like teasing to me, that looked like bullying.”

“S-She didn’t m-mean anything b-by it I-I promise!” She wailed, holding up her hands defensively. Komaeda merely sighed there was no point in arguing with someone who had just met today about the things that were painfully obvious, he himself had things he knew were bad that he did...Things that he still had a bad habit of doing. Thankfully most of the time Hinata was there to get through those episodes with comforting words and gestures. He was truly lucky to have such a caring friend like him. 

“My apologies Tsumiki-san…” He started looking up to see Hinata coming over with a washcloth full of ice. With a warm smile, he welcomed him back as Hinata firmly gave him a ‘motherly’ glare. 

“I called my mom while I was back there, she said it would be no problem to have her take a look at your wrist more.” 

“Your mom is always too kind to me. Always treating me for all my accidents.” 

With a roll of his eyes, he presses the ice to the albino’s wrist making him yelp at the sting. “That’s because you’re accident prone.”

With a sheepish chuckle and shrug of his shoulders, Komaeda gets up and scribbles something down with a pen left behind on the table on a napkin. “Just case I need your assistance Tsumiki-san, here’s my number. “ 

She squeaks once again, nodding. “T-Thank you!” Taking the napkin, she places it into her pocket of her shorts. “I-I hope y-your wrist heals q-quickly.” 

With a smile in return, the boys turn to leave. “So do I, see ya Tsumiki-san!” 

______________________________________________________________________________

Hinata’s mother was always a kind woman, but very scary when it came to her ‘boys’. She had a frown on her face when they walked through the front door, one hand on her hip and another the other with a first aid kit. 

Ducking his head down low, Komaeda hid behind Hinata, “Ahaha..Hinata-san, it good to see you again.” 

“I would say it’s the same for me dear but I was told that you got into another accident.” She sighed, placing the first aid on the table and pointed to the kitchen chair. “Sit down and let me take a look at it.” 

Hesitantly he does, Hinata giving a small snicker behind him. Turning around while his mom wasn’t looking he sticks his tongue out at the brunet with a glare. 

“Alright children, don’t make me put you both to good use, I’m sure those dirty clothes of yours Hajime are still needing to be washed.” Hinata huffs offended, crossing his arms. Laundry was something he just couldn’t get right no matter how many times he would try. And fail. The washer just didn’t like him. 

Moving on to Komaeda’s wrist, she examined the damage done to the poor boy. “It looks like someone had already bandaged you up, this wouldn’t be your handiwork would it Hajime?” 

He shook his head, “No there was some girl at the place we usually get slushies from. She looked like she was shoved into Komaeda making him fall and well this happened.” 

“Ah, I see. She did quite a good job at wrapping it.” 

“She said she was a nurse in training.” Komaeda spoke up happily, “Tsumiki-san seemed to be such a timid girl..Like she was being pushed around by that other girl..” 

“You mean the one with pigtails?” Hinata pulled out the chair beside him.

“Yea that one. She just--” He scrunched his nose up in disgust, “Doesn’t sit with me right. She just seemed to be one of those fake girls.” Laying his head down on the table and turning it to the side he sighs, “So Hinata-san, how bad is the damage this time?”

“I don’t think it’s broken but I do want you to come in tomorrow at the clinic so I can get a better look at it okay?” She carefully puts his head back down on the table to which he nods. 

“Well Komaeda and I are gonna go upstairs to my room to watch TV.” Hinata nudges the albino’s shoulder and the two get up. 

“Alright you boys have fun, lunch will be ready in about an hour alright?”

“Yes ma’am!” They say in unison as they start up the stairs. 

“And Komaeda-kun be careful with that wrist of yours!” She calls out.

“I will!” Komaeda replies with a grin and runs up after Hinata. 

______________________________________________________________________________

That night Komaeda ended up spending the night in Hinata’s room. Sharing a bed with the brunet was nothing new, the two were spread out on one another arms overlapping as a twin mattress was by no means made to fit two growing teenage boys. But it wasn’t like either one of them minded. (Maybe Hinata but that’s just because he kept getting a mouthful of white hair every once in awhile. His hair may of smelt good, but hair in general does not by any means taste good. ) 

Summer had just began and boy was both of them in for a surprise. One bigger than either one knew that would change their lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a ride? I wanted to go back through and rewrite some things but oof I delayed this chapter for too long, I honestly hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm going to try to either update Battle Scars or I'm in love with you sorry next! 
> 
> Thank you all once again for waiting and all these kudos and hits they make me so happy to see! :'')
> 
> Like always kudos, comments, and criticism is always appreciated  
> Til next time! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! I'm not sure how updates will be and length variation, but I will try my best to keep them at a maybe a minimum of 1K words. 
> 
> If you see any mistakes, please let me know! This story is un-betaed and just coming off from the top of my head.
> 
> But kudos, comments, and criticism is always helpful! 
> 
> Till next time! <3


End file.
